Take Care Of Yourself, For Me
by gingerbread-iplier
Summary: WinterFrost One shot. It was an RP I did with someone. Bucky hasn't eaten in days, and he hasn't slept either. He's slowly killing himself, but Loki just may be able to pull him back. Especially since Bucky has just confessed his feelings for Loki. "W-w-well, you s-see, it's just what Tony said and- oh, no, I wasn't actually… I just… I sort of have a crush on you!" BuckyxLoki.


**This is a WinterFrost RP I had with a wonderful person on Tumblr named imclearlythebetterpilot. She's amazing, you should go see her!**

Loki sat, resting his hands on his head. His fingers fiddled with his onyx hair as he listened to the other person talk. He was incredibly bored and frustrated, as he hadn't come to this person to listen to them talk about their own mundane problems, but to talk about some of his own. He had something to tell the other person, but they just wouldn't shut up. He tried to sit patiently, waiting for a break in the other's speech, but the rambling continued. Finally, he had enough.

"I didn't come here to talk about you!" Loki snapped, his mouth forming the grim scowl that so often occupied his face lately.

Bucky jumped a moment at his snap, then gave a scowl that almost matched Loki's. "Look, I don't know the etiquette for this in Asgard, or even the 21st century, but my mother taught me that you were supposed to trade stories, it was only fair." Bucky softened lightly when he stared at Loki, and continued without looking away, "I was even talking about my mundane problems. I didn't want to burden you with the big stuff."

"I can assure you, nothing you tell me would be of any sort of burden." Loki muttered, though his anger had faded just a bit. The other was right, he supposed. It was only fair to trade stories in a conversation like this.

He never did like being fair.

Bucky exhaled slowly, flexing his metal arm as the gears inside it shifted. He looked away from Loki and touched the arm with his fleshed hand. "Steve never does want to listen to what they did to me in Hydra, so I expected that you didn't. So go on. Tell me what you wanted to tell me. Maybe before Steve decides to try and jog more of my memory again." A look of distaste flashed on his face, but he didn't look back up at Loki.

"It's Thor." He muttered, speaking his brother's name as though it was a curse. "He refuses to leave me alone, and I was wondering if he had mentioned anything to you or to Steve in the past… week or so?"

Bucky gave one nod. "Yeah, Tony said something earlier, got Thor all worked up. Guess you confided in TONY while you were drunk… shoulda confided in me… 'm good at keepin' secrets…" As Bucky's continued, his voice got quieter and quieter, till he was really just mumbling to himself.

At this, Loki's brow furrowed a bit.

"I revealed something to Tony Stark whilst drunk?" He repeated, slightly horrified that the man had been able to get him drunk enough to forget of something like that. "Have you any idea what I may have said?"

Bucky blinked and looked surprised, before saying, "No, I don't think Tony ever did tell me, just Thor. I-!" Suddenly the phone in his pocket rang and he checked it awkwardly, as if he didn't really know how to check it, which he didn't since he was a WW2 vet not that long ago in his mind, and put it back in his pocket with a sigh.

"Would I be correct in assuming that the ringer on your phone signals your time being cut short?" Loki inquired, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Well, it would if I cared what Steve wanted to show me. Probably something from the museum Clint already took me to. If he doesn't care to hear what happened with Hydra, then he can stand some time without speaking with me." Bucky suddenly looked up at Loki with inquisitive eyes. "Did something happen with Steve, do you know? For the past week he's been hounding me more than usual. I've already been here for 4 months, do you know why he's being a… mother hen? I think that's the word for it."

"From what I can tell, he still worries for your lack of complete memory." Loki replied, face scrunched in thought. "I can tell that the panic rises in him every time he sees you."

Bucky glanced away from Loki. "I'm trying to remember as best as I can, but he can't expect me to remember everything in 4 months." Bucky sighed. "He wants everything to go back to the way it was, but it can't if I'm still remembering Hydra and still have holes in my memories. He's clinging on to something that died."

"Indeed, even if you remember everything again, you will never be the same." Loki agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "I can't see why he does not understand that…"

Bucky shrugged and sighed in exasperation as the phone rang again. "Do you know how to turn it on silent?" He asked, putting his phone onto the table beside them. "I think Natasha tried to teach me but I don't remember."

"I believe you just…" He began, reaching over to grab it. "Push this button on the side, the lower part, until it stops making noise." He tried it, pushing down the longer button until it stopped ringing. "There. Gladly, you asked for help, something that my idiot brother would not have thought of until the thing was smashed."

Bucky gave an almost sad chuckle, before brightening slightly. "I've just had an idea- if we want to know what Tony told Thor, we could send Tony a… text, I think it's called… they've created so many things since the 1940s, I'm having trouble keeping up with them." He reached for the phone with his metal hand but froze, before retracting it and using his flesh hand instead.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea." Loki agreed with a small nod, shifting a bit in his seat. "You know how to, I would assume?" The question wasn't spoken in a condescending manner, more of a truly curious tone. Along with, of course, the admittance that he himself had forgotten how it worked.

Bucky hesitated, before tapping a few buttons on the touch screen. "I-I think you press this smiling face and spell out what you want to say to the picture of who you want to talk to… uh, here's Tony 's picture… I'll spell out hello and see if he answers." Bucky said with more conviction.

Loki nodded again, this time in a more encouraging fashion than anything.

Bucky cocked his head a little. "'Yea bucky what do… the letter u? Want, im… b s y?" His face screwed up into a look of confusion.

Loki's brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, the letter 'u' could possibly be replacing the word 'you', and b s y…" He narrowed his eyes as he tried to put the three letters together, or make sense of them somehow. "Busy?" He supplies after a moment.

"Oh." Bucky drew out, then started to type into it, 'What did Loki tell you when he was drunk?' Before showing Loki. "Do you think we should ask him that?"

His furrowed brow turned quickly into a little frown at the word 'drunk'- after all, humans shouldn't have been able to get him drunk- but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, I believe that should do."

Bucky sent the text without further hesitation, then promptly looked confused again. "Why can't he just write it regularly?" He showed the text to Loki. 'Y do u want 2 know? Is Low key asking'. Bucky frowned. "He didn't even put a question mark… And did he put Low key?"

"Yes, he did. I assume it's supposed to be my name…" Loki grumbled. "Tell him no, you simply want to know."

Bucky typed what Loki said, and glared at the screen. "Tony needs to mind his own business." Bucky grumbled, trying to hide the text that said some very provocative things, before he got another text. "Something about children. You're sad about losing your children?" The blush on Bucky's face had subsided as he gave Loki a sad and worried look.

Loki blinked a few times, his expression smoothing out to a completely blank one. Children?…

Tony had said something about his children?

_He_ had said something about his children?

He must have been more drunk than he had originally assumed…

Bucky looked away and sighed. "I guess you probably didn't want me to know that." He said, then looked back down at the phone as another text came in, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "Tony has a really dirty mind. He should just go back to being b s y." Bucky tried to lighten the mood with the cheesy joke.

Loki let out a small chuckle.

"What is he saying?" He asked, glad for the change in topic

Bucky suddenly got even more red and glanced down at the phone. "Well… I guess… 'I bet you wanna have children with him. I wonder how'd that work? You the top or the bottom? I bet your top, I bet you like it r-' hell no, I'm not reading any more, change the subject please!" Bucky had grown really red and embarrassed.

Loki couldn't stop the bout of laughter that had bubbled up at the message that Stark had sent Bucky, and it took him a moment to catch his breath before he could fulfill his request.

"A change of topic?" He laughed, trying to force his head to clear a bit. "Ah… are you hungry at all?"

Bucky blinked and looked up at Loki. "Hungry? Yeah, a-a little…" Suddenly his stomach growled as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Yes, yes I am hungry." He said with more conviction, closing his eyes. It took a lot of willpower to not facepalm.

"Well, perhaps we should find ourselves a meal. I'm rather hungry as well." He said, moving to stand.

Bucky looked surprised at this, but then asked, "What do you propose we eat?" Bucky looked like he was trying hard to find the right words to say to Loki, more than usual. He always was, Loki was the god of lies, a god with words. Bucky was none of the above, and Bucky just hoped Loki never caught on to any lies Bucky told. 'I'm fine' was one he said often. He never had to say it directly to Loki, so it was never brought up as a lie, which he was thankful for. And his damn metal arm was flexing itself again.

Bucky was worried he'd mess everything up, now that a small pit in the bottom of his stomach had made it's appearance. And then there was the doubt. 'You're going to mess up in front of Loki. What if Hyrda comes again and you go after him? What if you kill Loki? What the hell are you doing trying to be Loki's friend? Or are you looking for something more…?' Well, Bucky was messed up in the head. He idly wondered if Loki was a little messed up to.

"Hamburgers?…" He suggested, though the word was spoken slowly and with a bit less confidence than most of his speech, as though he wasn't quite sure if that was the proper word for it. Which, of course, he wasn't. "Yes, hamburgers, and french fries." He repeated, punctuating the statement with a nod. "How does that sound?"

Loki took a bit of care while speaking with Bucky. He made sure not to be too hard on him, but also not to treat him as everyone else seemed to; fragile, delicate, and overly dangerous. Yes, the trickster knew that the other was incredibly dangerous, but if he was to fit in with the rest of them, they had to take more care to treat him like every other human. After all, at the core of it, that was what Bucky was. Just a normal human, with a few abnormalities. Those abnormalities shouldn't be cause, though, for everyone to treat him like a wounded, mad animal. He wanted to help Bucky fit in a bit better.

Bucky gave an unsure smile. "Well, ok, I'll try these hamburgers. I've had French fries before, though, they're delicious." If there was one thing he would pick that was his favorite about Loki, was how Loki treated him. With some resemblance of normalcy.

Bucky stood uneasily, popping his back a little in the process. "We've been sitting here for a while, haven't we?" He drawled, then looked over at Loki, pushing back some of his hair. "Everyone keeps telling me to cut my hair…" He grumbled to himself. "Maybe they're right…" He looked like he didn't want to actually part with his hair, then gave a surer smile to Loki. "Do you want to see if we can make hamburgers and French fries without burning down the house, go out to eat, or have Tony's ceiling get us some food?"

"I'm sure we can manage to make them, should we have all the proper ingredients and, of course, a recipe." Loki decided, starting towards the kitchen. "And I believe your hair looks fine as is. It suits you."

Bucky blushed, thankful that Loki couldn't see it. Bucky wanted so much to pry into the 'Loki's Children' part of Loki's past, but since they had just gotten past that and he really didn't want to hurt and/or piss off Loki, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Maybe Loki would trust him at some point.

And Loki had said his hair suited him. Well, there went any plans Bucky had ever had of cutting it. He followed Loki tentatively into the kitchen, feeling a little awkward. He sort of wished Loki would start a lengthy conversation. He just hoped he didn't start something about all of Bucky's blushes, or how Bucky was not fine at all.

"I've noticed," Loki chimed after a moment, moving to pull things out of the fridge, "that you seem rather flustered quite often." He pulled a few things out of the fridge and turned to set them on the counter. "Even now, you're blushing, just a bit."

Bucky froze, staring at Loki in shock. 'Oh, well, shit, that was one thing I did NOT want to talk about.' Bucky's voice wavered while he answered, "W-w-well, you s-see, it's just what Tony said and- oh, no, I wasn't actually… I just… I sort of have a crush on you!" Bucky's flesh hand flew to his mouth and he turned dark red. His metal arm creaked beside him and tears edged at his eyes. 'I did not mean to say that.' Bucky wondered if he'd ever said something this truthful in his life. Well, he just hoped Loki didn't decide to cut ties with him. Bucky couldn't handle losing someone. Not again…

Now it was Loki's turn to freeze where he stood, surprised by the confession, before turning his gaze towards Bucky.

"You do?" He replied, and there was nothing but curiosity and slight shock in his voice.

Bucky was, to say the least, surprised that there was not a hint of animosity or anger in Loki's voice. He sounded genuinely curious. "I-I didn't mean to tell you that…" Bucky tried, tears finally cascading down his cheeks. "You hate me now, don't you?" His voice turned flat. Loki was probably just to shocked to show it yet. He rubbed his flesh hand on his eyes to try to staunch the tears and hugged his middle with his metal arm.

His stomach growled again, and he felt like he was going to puke. His 2 least favorite things in the world, well, right next to his stupid metal arm.

Loki quickly shook his head, an expression of concern flitting across his face as he abandoned the food on the counter.

"No, I don't hate you." He assured the other softly, moving close enough to rest his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Of course I don't."

Bucky finally stopped crying, and under his breath he cursed himself for being a weak child. But then he realized exactly what Loki said. And that Loki was really close suddenly. Bucky went pale and slightly numb as naseua finally took over and he turned and puked in the garbage can beside him. "Oh, everything hurts… 'm sorry, Loki…" Bucky noticed that his puke was nothing but bile. That's what happens when you don't eat for almost a week, he supposed.

"You've nothing to apologize for, James." Loki assured him, the worry on his face increasing. "Are you alright? Obviously I know you can't be ill, really, but you don't seem well."

Bucky sighed shakily. "I'm fine." He lied, sitting down on the floor as his legs nearly gave out. He hadn't slept in days either, and puking took a lot of his energy. And he was still worried that Loki was disgusted by him like Steve was at the beginning when he was still trying to remember. Bucky didn't like Steve like that at all anymore, but Loki was different. If Loki didn't like that, then Bucky would be hurting every time he saw the black haired man. And he was so very tired…

"No, you're not." Loki argued gently, kneeling down on the floor in front of Bucky and resting both his hands on the other's shoulders. "When was the last time you slept?"

Bucky hesitated. He counted nearly five days, since the last time he ate, too. Maybe… "The last time I ate." He answered, hoping to the God up above that didn't seem to actually care about him that Loki didn't know when that was. Bucky blinked up at Loki's face tiredly, and pale. He shouldn't be this tired, he'd gone longer without food and sleep before. But now he was in a good, dare he say it, home. He had gotten used to eating and sleeping regularly, and now he was slowly killing himself by not taking care of himself. Bucky wondered if anyone would actually care.

"Which was…?" Loki prodded, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, and he certainly wasn't incredibly happy about it.

Bucky nearly cursed out loud but he reigned it in. He was too tired to evade questions like he usually did, so he stayed silent. Back when Hydra was making him their perfect soldier, he would get slapped viciously if he didn't answer. Bucky wondered if Loki would slap him, or try to coax the answer out of him. Maybe Loki already knew and he just wanted to make sure. Bucky sagged slightly as it took more energy to keep his head inclined to see Loki's worried face. 'Worried? About me?' He asked himself in his mind.

Loki let out a small sigh, standing and offering Bucky his hand.

"Come on. At the very least, you should eat a sandwich and then sleep. You're doing nothing but harming yourself by not doing either of those."

Bucky stared at the hand outstretched to him, and after a second of hesitation, took it. Bucky thanked him quietly, leaning on the counter. "I'm sorry about my confession. And the puking. More saying sorry to myself about that." Bucky shuddered. "Hate puking." Bucky wanted to ask about what Loki thought about the confession. He hesitated. "How do you… feel about… that? Did I disgust you?"

"No, you didn't disgust me." He assured Bucky, already moving to put the things for hamburgers back and pulling out ingredients for sandwiches. "Would you prefer peanut butter, or bologna?"

Bucky stared at Loki with furrowed eyebrows. "Uh, peanut butter. 'ts not exactly what I meant." Bucky tried. He wanted to know if Loki liked him back or if he never wanted something like that. 'Probably never.' He thought. 'Who would want to date me?'

Loki pulled the peanut butter down from one of the cabinets and grabbed a loaf of bread, setting it down on the counter and pulling out a butter knife, setting that beside the bread and peanut butter. Then, he turned to face Bucky.

"Come here." He requested.

Bucky felt a pang of nervousness cut through his whole body. 'Come here?' Bucky slowly made his way towards Loki until he was only a foot away from him, keeping a hand on the counter to keep from falling. Bucky stayed silent for fear of saying the wrong thing.

"I really do like your hair like this." He mused softly, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. "I can't see why anyone would wish for you to cut it when it frames your face so perfectly."

Bucky's cheeks dusted pink, and he inhaled. "You're the first person to like my hair." He mumbled, lip quivering slightly. Bucky gulped harshly and shivered. 'Wait,' He thought. 'Perfectly?' No one thought of anything about him as perfect. Bucky was having a hard time thinking of any responses, and his stomach growled. His metal arm automatically wrapped around his stomach as it growled a second time.

Loki glanced down at Bucky's metal arm as it rested on his stomach, letting out a small sigh as he turned back to the sandwich ingredients.

"I don't see how I could be the first." He chimed, pulling two pieces of bread from the loaf and setting them on a paper towel. "It's lovely."

Bucky's cheeks went a little darker. 'Now he's saying it's lovely?' Bucky squeezed his middle with his metal arm as his stomach growled a third time. At least Loki was making him food. Wait, Loki was making him food. "Thank you." He blurted out suddenly, wincing as it came out way louder than he had intended.

"Hmm?" Loki hummed, unscrewing the peanut butter jar and spreading some on the bread. "For what?"

'For everything.' Bucky wanted to say. 'For being here for me.' Bucky didn't say either of this, however. Instead, he mumbled resignedly, "For making the sandwich…" Bucky's blush had gone, and in its place was a pale sickly color taking over Bucky's face. Bucky was pretty sure he had a fever now, and wasn't that a great way to make him feel even worse. He shivered again.

"Of course." Loki replied, setting the butter knife to the side and putting the two pieces of bread together, before handing the sandwich and paper towel over to Bucky. "You certainly need it."

Bucky took small bites out of the sandwich to make sure he didn't puke again and watched Loki. Bucky wanted to say something to him but didn't know how to say what he wanted. "What do you want in return?" He accidentally blurted out, and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that, he hadn't needed to say that for months. Bucky just hoped saying that wouldn't worry Loki again.

Loki blinked a few times, brow furrowing in slight confusion. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that; after all, Bucky's expression showed that he likely hadn't meant to say that. Perhaps it was something left over from his time as a soldier?…

"Loki…" Bucky drew out, searching for a place to sit. He pulled a chair over silently and sat down, resting his head on his hands. "I… I can't…" Bucky tripped over his words. "Loki, thank you for… for helping me." Bucky glanced up at Loki's face, thanking the Lord Loki hadn't said anything and didn't bring up more memories of Hydra. "… what do you want to talk about?" Bucky mumbled, searching for something else to take his mind off of how sick he was feeling. The nausea was gone, but his fever was still there and he was pale and TIRED. 'Please don't make me go to sleep, Loki…' He pleaded in his mind. 'I don't want to suffer through the nightmares again.' He finished the sandwich and looked up at Loki almost expectantly.

Loki thought for a moment at Bucky's question, but he could only focus on one thing; how absolutely deathly the man still looked. He didn't look quite as sick anymore, but the only way to help him at this point would be to send him to bed.

"I… I would love to sit here and speak with you, but you need rest." Loki said softly, his tone almost pleading. "It seems as though you don't want to, but you must."

Bucky's face fell and childlike disappointment fixed on his face. "I-I've gone longer without sleep, I'll do fine." He tried, but then thought back to just how Loki had said it. "I have nightmares." Bucky finally confessed. He wouldn't ask, but if he had to sleep, he wanted someone to hold him. Bucky knew he was being a child again. He hated when he felt so needy.

Loki's expression softened into one of understanding.

"So you wish to avoid them." He sighed, a surge of unhappiness at Bucky's discomfort pulsing through him. "Understandably so, but your body requires rest. Come on." He offered the other his hand, an idea popping into his head.

Bucky took the hand unhesitatingly and wondered if he had just trusted Loki. If Bucky had to trust someone, he supposed it would be Loki. And wasn't that a scary thought, since Bucky figured he was supposed to trust Steve. Or at least he thought he was supposed to. Bucky was too tired for these thoughts. In that moment, he would just let Loki take the reins, because he TRUSTED Loki.

Loki began leading Bucky towards his bedroom.

"Are you comfortable in what you're wearing?" He asked, glancing back to look over the other's outfit. "If not, I'm sure I could lend you more comfortable clothing."

Bucky glanced down at his clothes. He was to tired to change, and he guessed he had slept in less comfortable conditions before. "'ts fine." He mumbled his answer. Bucky didn't like sleeping in jeans, but the shirt was really comfortable, so it wasn't much of a lie, Bucky reasoned with himself.

Loki nodded, pushing the door to his bedroom open. The bed was rather large, and there was a fluffy green comforter on top. Not only that, but there were at least five pillows, set up neatly against the headboard of the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said, letting go of Bucky's hand and walking over to his dresser. He pulled a pair of sweatpants out of one of the drawers, glancing over at Bucky. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather something other than your jeans?"

Bucky nearly smiled. Loki could really read him sometimes. Most of the time. "That would be nice." He answered, though he was nearly falling asleep on his feet. Bucky hated that he was starting to fall asleep on Loki, but Loki seemed to want him to sleep. Bucky couldn't even tell if his fever was subsiding anymore, he was so tired. Would he be able to change? Bucky guessed he could try.

Loki pulled out another pair of sweatpants and handed them over to Bucky, before taking the pair he had pulled out for himself to the bathroom to change.

Bucky hesitated and pulled off his jeans, sitting on the bed lightly as if he was afraid to ruin the niceness of it. He ended up pulling them as far as he could sitting down and standing to get it the rest of the way up. He nearly fell forward but steadied himself and sat back down on the bed, eyes hooding as he had spent even more of his energy. Bucky silently thanked Loki again in his mind as he waited for the other to exit the bathroom.

Loki entered the bedroom again then, jeans folded neatly. After all, he hadn't been wearing them all that long. He set them down on top of his dresser and walked to the side of the bed, pulling the blanket out of place and laying down.

Bucky's heart nearly stopped. Well, what had he expected when Loki took him to Loki's room? Bucky slowly followed suit and lay next to Loki, swallowing a little. He made sure the covers were on him to make him feel less cold, a bad thing to do when he had a fever, he remembered from the many things Tony educated him on. But Bucky was not about to take a bath in ice, no matter what Tony had said was the thing to do with a high fever. Besides, he didn't know if it was high or not. He turned over to look at Loki, eyes barely able to stay open. He was going to fall asleep really soon.

"Sleep well. You'll feel better when you wake." Loki promised softly, offering a reassuring smile.

Bucky thought over the promise a few moments before letting his eyes close, his consciousness slowly drifting away. His nightmares only a flashed through his mind a moment before he fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep. He wasn't alone.

Loki ended up falling asleep as well, eventually. He hoped that his presence had helped chase Bucky's nightmares away. In fact, he was pretty sure it had, because the other didn't seem to be distressed in the least.

Bucky woke up a long time after, 8 hours, maybe? His internal clock wasn't working very well, but he was comfortable and didn't want to get up. Not to mention Loki was still asleep. He'd wait until the god of mischief was awake before getting up.

Not too long after Bucky woke up, Loki awoke with a small yawn, stretching and rubbing his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes and saw that Bucky was awake, he smiled sleepily.

"Do you feel better now?"

Bucky nodded his answer, unsure what to say. Loki was being nice, something Bucky still was not used to and his stomach was growling again. Automatically his metal arm wrapped around his stomach. He heard quiet voices and people eating in the kitchen, he didn't need to see anyone right now (other than Loki). He just hoped Loki wouldn't force him to eat.

Loki sat up, stretching again. He knew that Bucky probably should eat again, but he wouldn't force him to. After all, it sounded like there were people in the kitchen, and he knew that the both of them leaving his room would appear suspicious. Not that he would have particularly minded, but he knew that Bucky probably didn't want to face anyone's questions and such.

"That's good. No nightmares?"

An emotion flitted across Bucky's face as he remembered the first snatch of his nightmare before it had went blissful. "No." Bucky answered, sitting up. Not enough to matter, at least. Bucky was worried Loki would catch that, but it didn't really matter, Bucky had a good sleep, the first in a long time.

For once, Loki missed the look that had flitted across Bucky's face, instead focused on waking up fully.

"What's the time?" He asked. "I can't see my clock."

Bucky turned to look at the clock. "10 am…" Bucky answered softly. He didn't remember a time when he slept this long and well. Bucky kept his metal arm draped on his stomach which took away from the mild discomfort of his stomach growling. He hoped the others would leave the kitchen soon. No, something was cooking. They weren't leaving for a while.

"I suppose they've just begun cooking." Loki muttered, more to himself than anything as he slid out of the bed. "If you like, I can go out there and attempt to bring you some food?"

Bucky hesitated, then sighed. "Tony's going to start talking anyways, I'll go out there with you?" Bucky wondered if Loki had asked because he didn't want anyone knowing about this. Loki was probably embarrassed by him even going into Loki's room. Bucky nearly flinched. He didn't like thinking like that, he just couldn't stop himself.

Loki nodded, going over to his dresser to pull a new t-shirt out and grab the jeans he had left on top.

"You know," he began as he made his way to the bathroom, "I don't care what everyone else says." And with that, he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Bucky blushed a little at Loki's words. He changed out of the sweatpants Loki let him borrow and pulled on his jeans from yesterday. He folded the sweatpants neatly and started to make Loki's bed like he saw it yesterday. He hummed a song he had heard the previous day. What did Natasha say it was called? Smile by a woman named Lily. She had a good voice, Bucky decided. Bucky finished making the bed and stood beside it waiting for Loki.

Loki came out of the bathroom with a hairtie in one hand and his folded sweatpants in the other. He set the sweatpants on the dresser and pulled his dark hair into a low ponytail, noticing that the bed had been made.

"Thank you." He chime, obviously not having expected Bucky to make it.

Bucky gave him a smile. "You're welcome." He stepped forward and stopped at the door. "I like your hair. Ah, er, I mean the… air…" Bucky blushed harshly and folded his arms, grabbing his mismatched elbows.

Loki let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you, I suppose. Are you ready to face everyone?" He asked, moving towards the door.

Bucky steeled himself and let a determined look slip onto his face. "I'm ready if you are." He answered, stepping back and grabbing the handle. He wondered if he just over stepped his boundaries by doing this, and he waited for Loki to speak.

"After you." Loki chimed, nodding for Bucky to open the door.

Bucky opened the door and stepped out. Everyone who was in the kitchen (Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Clint), looked up to see him step out of the room next to Loki. Tony stepped in just in time to see everyone freeze and looked between Bucky and Loki, and the rest of the group.

"Wow. I knew you liked Loki, Bucky, you're such an open book!" Tony laughed good naturedly and grabbed 2 cups of coffee, pressing them towards Bucky and Loki. "Hey, I knew you had Loki with you when you were asking, sweetheart." Tony winked at Bucky, and Bucky sent him a small glare.

Loki took the cup of coffee Tony had pushed towards him, glancing around the room at the others, who still seemed to be frozen in slight shock.

"Good morning, everyone." He chimed, hoping that would bring something other than staring their way.

"Morning…" Came Clint's breathless, disbelieving voice. "You guys hungry?" Tony asked, the only one not shocked by this. "Brother… what…?" Thor asked, at a loss for words. Bucky's answer to Tony was a mumbled, "Yeah, a little…" His stomach growled again and his metal arm curled around his stomach once more.

"Yes, I'm rather hungry as well." Loki replied to Tony's question, taking a small sip of his coffee and trying- but failing- to keep an amused smirk off his face. "You all look rather comical when you're surprised, did you know?" He asked, setting the coffee cup down on the counter in front of him.

Bucky chuckled lightly. Loki was right, they DID look comical. "Yeah, yeah…" Clint mumbled, and Bruce suddenly got over his shock. "There's pancakes, waffles, French toast, what do you both want?" Bucky immediately snapped to look up. "French Toast, that sounds amazing." He answered, then looked to Loki. "What do you want?"

"Hmm… Waffles." Loki replied, though now he was curious. Steve had yet to do anything, really, besides glance between Bucky and the trickster with a disbelieving expression.

"So Bucky…" Steve started, and Bucky's smile wavered. "Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" Tony and Thor suddenly looked up eagerly like they needed to know this as well. Bucky's smile vanished as he hesitated, unsure what to answer. "W-well… You see…" Bucky looked over to Loki for help.

Upon seeing Thor and Tony's faces, Loki let out a small sigh.

"I swear, the pair of you feed off of gossip like housewives." He muttered, offering both Thor and Tony slight glares. "Nothing truly out of the ordinary happened last night. We ate dinner and I noticed that he looked a bit tired, and so I suggested he go to sleep. He revealed that he occasionally has difficulties sleeping alone, and so I offered him company. In short, we slept in the same room."

"Whoo! You owe me 10 bucks, Bruce!" Tony cheered, and Bruce looked over at Tony with a small glare. "That doesn't mean they're together. You have to stop making assumptions."

"I live off assumptions. Hey, Loki, did Bucky confess his feelings to you or something?" Tony asked with a cheeky smile, and Bucky blushed deep.

"Why is it any of your business, Stark?" Loki replied coolly, taking another small sip of his coffee. He hated how embarrassed Bucky seemed with all of Tony's teasing.

Tony's grin fell a little. "Well… I guess-!" Bucky finally had enough and stepped forward. "He's right, it's not your business." He mumbled and took a tentative bite from the French toast Bruce had handed him. "Alright, I'm going to the gym. You coming, Steve?" Clint asked, and the 2 left the room.

"I am off to see Lady Jane." Thor announced and left for the elevator. Bruce waved goodbye and left the room. Tony leaned forward and stared at the 2 with a knowing look. "Ok, so it's just us, you can tell me what happened yesterday."

Bucky chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. "Loki?" He asked.

"Have I not explained what happened?" Loki replied, raising an eyebrow and cutting a corner of his waffle off and spearing it with his fork. "Besides, you have a larger mouth than a humpback whale, Stark. Whatever we tell you would soon become common knowledge throughout the tower." With that he popped the bite of waffle in his mouth.

Tony pouted. "I'mma find out soon. You know me, when I want to know something, I'm going to know it, sooner or later." With that he left for the lab.

Bucky looked around the now empty kitchen except him and Loki. "Thanks." Bucky said in a normal voice instead of the mumble he usually adopted around others, especially when he was uncomfortable.

"Did you have any plans for today?" He finally asked, taking another bite from his French toast.

"Hmm… No, not that I can think of." Loki replied with a small shake of his head, taking another bite of his waffle. "Do you?"

Bucky exhaled. "I never do." He wondered if him following Loki like a lost puppy would piss him off. Probably. Bucky hesitated before asking, "Do you want to just… talk?"

"We could." Loki replied with a small nod of his head. "Or, we could go for a walk in the park and talk, if you would prefer?"

Bucky gave a fragile smile. "A walk in the park sounds nice." He answered, a little hoarse. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Wonderful." Loki chimed happily. "Would you like to leave after breakfast?"

"Sure." Bucky chirped, taking the last bite of his food.

Loki quickly finished off his waffle, dropping the plate in the sink.

"Oh, do you want to change before we leave?" He asked when he turned to face Bucky. "You are wearing the same clothing as yesterday, after all."

Bucky blushed as he had forgotten that. "Yeah, I'll go change in my room." He stood and stretched a moment before he headed off towards his room to change.

Loki waited by the counter, tapping his fingers on the top and smiling to himself when Bucky disappeared. Hopefully this would be nice, and he could convey the proper message, that he did indeed want the ex-soldier around.

Bucky slipped on new, lighter blue jeans and he hesitated, his hand accidentally meeting with a green and black shirt. No, he was NOT going to wear that, for fear of coming off needy. He chose a blue and white, soft shirt, his favorite colors, and stepped back into the kitchen.

When Loki heard Bucky enter the kitchen again, he looked over to survey his new outfit.

"Lovely." He chimed as he stood, still smiling. "Ready to go, then?"

Bucky gave a small nod, and smiled at the god. He loved the compliment more than he would like to admit, and coming from Loki, it made it much better.

"I hope you know the way to the park…" Loki began, just slightly embarrassed at his lack of memory.

Bucky hesitated, pressing the button to open the elevator downstairs that he had walked up to. "I believe I do…" He said, then closed his eyes as if trying to remember. "Well, the route I just remembered is either to the park or the coffee shop. We can always follow it and ask people where the park is?" Bucky continued his thoughts in his mind, 'Except we've both been seen as villains earlier, and it may be a bad idea to talk to random people, even if we've been good for a while.'

"In all honesty," Loki began with a small shrug as he followed Bucky over to the elevator, "I care not if we end up at the park or the coffee shop. Both are rather peaceful places, are they not?"

Bucky nodded with a warm smile. "I always loved the sounds of people around, people who are happy and with the people they lo- like." Bucky winced at his almost mistake.

He still didn't understand exactly how Loki thought of him, just that he was alright with him. Bucky hoped that if Loki did let him down, he'd let him down easy.

"Let me just grab some money so we can buy some things, like to eat." Bucky stepped into his room, grabbed his money, and came back, shoving bills into his leather wallet.

Loki was staring down at the floor when Bucky came back in, obviously thinking. He hadn't any idea as to why it seemed so difficult to tell the man of his feelings, especially when Bucky had already admitted to his own. Perhaps because simply saying it aloud felt childish… so then how did he show it? He brought a hand up to his face, absentmindedly tapping his lower lip, not having noticed Bucky re-enter.

Bucky stopped moving. Loki hadn't noticed he was in the room, he realized, and decided to wait and see if Loki would notice soon. 'Besides,' Bucky thought, 'He's really in thought, and looks really cute tapping his lip like that.' Bucky slid his wallet into his pocket silently and waited.

Loki's gaze darted over to where Bucky was standing, and he seemed slightly startled to find someone there.

"Oh, that was quick." He chimed, his hand falling back to his side and a smile taking it's place back on his lips. "I didn't expect you to be quite so fast."

Bucky gave him a smile back. "Yeah, I always leave things I might need in a moment's notice somewhere I can get to quick and easily." He gestured to the elevator. "Ready to go?"

Loki gave a small nod, moving so he stood to the side of the elevator.

"After you."

Bucky tapped the button on the wall and stepped into the elevator, pulling Loki into the transport and pressing the bottom floor button, letting go of Loki and giving a tiny side step away, blushing lightly.

Loki gave a small chuckle before falling silent again, appearing to be thinking again. This time, the silence didn't last too terribly long, as no more than a few seconds after he fell silent, the trickster spoke again.

"I have a question for you. A hypothetical one."

Bucky looked over towards Loki. "Yeah?"

"How long do you believe it would take," he began, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he picked at dirt under his fingernails, "for everyone to learn that we had kissed? After all, Stark's doubtlessly already told everyone else that I must have been truthful about last night, in that nothing really happened…"

Bucky turned a dusty shade of pink. "Well, there's cameras everywhere in this tower, plus the streets, and Tony's probably got Jarvis watching for something to happen between us. He'd automatically call the others upon finding out if we kissed, which would give no less than 5 minutes and no more than 15."

"Between five and fifteen minutes." He repeated, now tapping his chin in almost a thoughtful manner. After another moment of silence, his eyes darted over towards Bucky. "Would you like to find out exactly when that would be?"

Bucky's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in surprise. Then he gulped a little. "Yes…" He mumbled quietly, turning a slightly darker shade of pink.

Loki's small smirk grew into a slightly wider, pleased smile as he took the step to close the space between them. He placed a crooked finger beneath Bucky's chin and tilted the man's face up, leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Bucky's whole body seemed to go numb as he suddenly realized exactly what happened. 'Ok, either Loki likes me back or he's messing with me. With how he acted before, it's most likely the previous.' Bucky blushed deeper as Loki's lips landed on his own and started his internal clock. 'Between 5 and 15 minutes…' He thought.

"I do care for you." Loki mumbled, taking a half step back. "I was simply unsure of how to say so."

Bucky shuddered slightly. "I… thank you for telling me…" Bucky tried, blushing darker. 'We have 4 minutes at least…' Bucky thought.

"Now," Loki began as the elevator slowed to a halt on the proper floor, "shall we see if we can manage to get away before Stark calls us back?"

Bucky chuckled. "Sounds like it would be an amazing feat." He smiled at Loki a little dazedly, still a little shocked by what happened.

It was remarkable, and wonderful, and great, but he wasn't sure if him being with Loki would be good for Loki at all. Bucky had enemies, and now that it was established Loki liked him back…

Bucky just hoped Loki wouldn't get hurt.

The elevator doors opened with a small ding, revealing the busy lobby before them.

"An amazing feat indeed, but I'm sure we can manage." Loki mused, beginning out the elevator door.

Bucky followed behind him without hesitation. " 'ts been almost 2 minutes. Tony is probably squealing like a pig. He'll text me first than tell everyone he can." He murmured to Loki, looking over at the man. 'I really do like his hair…' Bucky thought to himself.

"Yes, that does sound like him." Loki agreed with a small laugh, glancing back at Bucky for a moment, as though he was making sure the other was following close enough behind, before turning his gaze onto the doors. "Look at that; we're nearly there. I believe we can make it out before Stark attempts to call us back, after all."

Bucky smiled, following behind Loki, before frowning as a phone rang. He barely heard it over the people, but he felt it vibrating in his pocket. Bucky grabbed at the phone and looked at the new text from Tony. 'OH MY GOD I SAW I SAW IN THE ELEVATOR ETFSUOGGPFDRHFIV I SHIP IT SHIP IT SO MUCH!' Bucky groaned. 'YOU NEED TO COME BACK MY CAPS LOCK IS NOT WORKING COME BACK COME BACK' Bucky frowned. "I guess we didn't make it." Bucky showed Loki the texts.

"So close, as well." Loki sighed, shaking his head, though there was a small smile on his face. "I suppose we should likely go back before someone forces us to." With that, he turned back towards the elevator. "How long did that take?"

"It took 3 and a half minutes for him to call us back. He may just be calling us back to tell everyone in our presence. Maybe I was right with the time after all. The whole team's going to know _really _soon, though."

Bucky chuckled. "Imagine Thor and Steve's faces." He pressed the button to make the elevator go up, still laughing nearly inaudibly to himself.

"Now that you mention that, I sincerely hope Stark decides to announce it with us there. I would love to see the shock we've caused." Loki agreed with a small laugh, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"So, whose face do you think is going is going to be the funniest?" Bucky asked, glancing at Loki.

"Bruce is going to just sigh and give Tony the $10, Natasha's going to give a tiny smile and chuckle slightly, Clint's going to probably start acting like Tony, and Thor and Steve… I can't even think about them…"

Bucky put his hands on the railing of the elevator and leaned forward. He had finally found a comfortable position in an elevator that wasn't sitting on the floor a week ago, and he was obviously getting into the habit of standing like that every time.

"I believe that Thor and Steve's reactions will be very much the same." Loki mused, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Shocked beyond the point of words, possibly?"

Bucky nodded. "That sounds about right."

The elevator stopped finally at their level and Bucky glanced outside to see Tony's face, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. He had a huge, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Come on, come on, everyone's waiting for the news! Told you I'd find out sooner or later!" Bucky gave Tony a blank look and stepped forward, towards the open door, hand outstretched to Loki.

Upon seeing this, Tony's eyes widened and his grin grew wider. Both his hands were on his face and he was waiting to see if Loki would take the hand. 'If Loki takes my hand Tony's going to squeal…' Bucky observed.

Without any sort of hesitation Loki took Bucky's hand, wincing when Tony let out a relatively high-pitched squeal.

"You may be excited, Stark, but that gives you no right to attempt to burst my ear drums!" The trickster growled as they stepped out of the elevator together.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! Wait till the tabloids see this, oh, they'll eat this u-UP!" Bucky had smacked Tony's shoulder on his and Loki's way past them with his flesh hand, and Tony gave a halfhearted glare before it was gone and he was smiling again.

"Fine, fine, we won't tell the media, but the others are waiting in the TV room! I can't wait to tell them!" Tony had started to jump again, giving another high pitched squeal. Bucky's glare did nothing to shut him up.

"Well, best not to keep them waiting." Loki sighed, wishing very much that Tony would stop acting like a small child. "Have you told them anything at all? Collected your ten dollar wager?"

Tony shook his head enthusiastically. "Nah, if I get you guys to say it, the bet doubles."

Bucky gave him a look. "What makes you so sure we'll tell them?"

"Indeed, why should we add to the wager you've placed on our personal lives?" Loki added, raising an eyebrow.

Tony hesitated a moment. "I'll give you half of the money?" He tried. At the look Bucky gave him, he tried again. "I'll install a hot tub in Loki's room?" Bucky winced.

No, he'd have panic attacks if a hot tub was installed anywhere he may go.

He also knew that Tony had panic attacks when he saw water, like a pool or bath tub. Tony had confided in him that it took a month for him to just be able to hold water bottles without freaking.

"Valiant efforts, but I believe we may have to pass." Loki huffed. Not only was he irritated that Tony had wagered on something that certainly wasn't his business, but he had noticed Bucky's slight discomfort and wished it to go away. "Now hurry up and get on with it, we were heading somewhere before you interrupted us."

Tony suddenly got excited again. "Right, right, come on!"

"8 minutes." Bucky stated, glancing at Loki.

Tony looked confused a moment, before grabbing Bucky's hand (which caused him to freeze and stiffen), and pulled him toward the TV room.

"Must you be so rude?" Loki growled, grabbing at Tony's shoulder. "If you wait just one second, we both will follow behind you, there is no reason for you to act as though this is a matter of life and death."

Bucky glanced at Loki as Tony let go of his hand slowly. "Well, I've been waiting for this since you guys met. Forgive me if I get a little excited." Tony said, veiled sarcasm lacing in his words.

"Let's just go see you tell the whole team about us." Bucky grumbled, looking towards the floor and following slowly.

Loki moved to follow Tony into the TV room too, carefully resting a reassuring hand on Bucky's shoulder. The whole spectacle seemed before like it may be amusing, but now the trickster found himself wishing it to be over. The coffee shop sounded much more pleasant than all of this.

Bucky gave Loki a delicate smile and a mumbled appreciation to him.

When they finally got into the TV room, all the other Avengers were in there, now including Natasha. "Why did you call us in here, Tony?" She drawled out, stretching slowly.

"Ok, ok, get this!" Tony jumped on the balls of his feet a few seconds.

"I saw Loki and Bucky, in the elevator, and they-they- they _kissed_!" Another squeal hissed past Tony's lips and Bucky cringed.

"You really need to stop doing that…" He muttered.

"You were spying on them in the elevator?" Clint snorted. "Wow, what a creep. Don't you have a life at all, Tony?"

"Evidently his life is made up of nothing but making wagers on other people's lives." Loki commented smoothly, glancing around the room to gauge everyone's reaction.

"And making assumptions." Bruce added. "Don't forget about the assumptions."

"Oh, you… got together with Loki?" Steve asked, then frowned a little. "I'm going to the gym." He finally said, standing and leaving the room.

Thor was the exact opposite. "That is wonderful, brother!" He bellowed.

Natasha nodded with the barest of smiles set on her lips.

Bucky chuckled almost inaudibly. It went even better than expected.

"Now, can you kiss in front of us right now, or do you want me to show them the footage from the elevator?" Bucky gave a hard glower at Tony after he said this.

Tony really needed to learn where the line was.

Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly and he blinked a few times before replying.

"What?" His voice carried nothing other than pure disbelief. "You're not serious?"

Tony nodded happily, and Clint sighed. "Tony, remember when I asked if you had a life? You're answering my question right now…"

"Don't tell me I'm not the only one who wants to see it." Tony commanded firmly.

Bucky groaned in exasperation. "Tony…"

"No." Loki cut in curtly, brow furrowed as he glared at the billionaire. "Neither he nor I are puppets to perform for your entertainment. Now, if you will excuse us," he stood, offering Bucky his hand, "we have somewhere we wish to be."

Bucky gratefully took his hand and smiled.

"Fine. I have the video ready to play anyways." Tony pouted like a child.

"I'm not going to be stalkerish with you, Tony. I'm going to go find something to do." Clint told him, standing and leaving the room.

Bucky smiled. Clint was easily his second favorite person in the whole tower, his first being Loki and his third being Steve.

Bucky tapped the button on the wall to open the elevator, sighing when Tony actually started to play the footage from the lift. _With sound._

"Boundaries, Tony. There's a line. You're overstepping it just a little bit." Natasha murmured, smooth voice sounding almost… tired.

Bucky thanked Natasha in his mind for the words.

Loki stepped into the elevator when the doors opened, pulling Bucky in with him.

"That was much worse than I had thought." He sighed, shaking his head. "I hadn't any idea that Stark would be so… strange about it. He truly acted as though all of his wishes had come true."

"Thing is, he's rich. He can get anything he wants, except things like this. So when something like this happens, he's bound to overreact."

Bucky hoped his explanation sufficed, and got into his comfortable position. If he let go with his hands, he'd face plant into the doors in front of him. Maybe his comfortable position wasn't very safe.

"He was really happy about it, wasn't he?" Bucky suddenly muttered. He nearly sighed. Why was he so quiet now? He was pretty sure that back then he had been loud and happy. And very promiscuous. Yeah, Bucky was happy that part of him was gone for good. But Bucky still didn't like that he was so different than before.

He was clinging onto the same thing that died, just as Steve was.

Loki nodded.

"Yes, he was…" He agreed, though he trailed off as though another train of thought suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Why do you stand like that in the elevator? If you don't mind my asking."

Bucky gave a questioning hum and stood straight, letting go. "Uh… I don't know, habit. Not exactly sure why." Bucky shrugged.

Then he chuckled a little. "Sorry, I must be such a boring person. You're much more fun and mischievous."

Bucky sagged a little as the elevator neared the floor they were heading to. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Put up with you?" Loki repeated softly, brow furrowed in slight confusion. "I don't _put up_ with you, I enjoy your company. You're just as boring as I am."

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, if you say so." He obviously didn't believe a word Loki had said, but he didn't say anything about it.

The elevator doors opened and Bucky stepped toward it, sticking his metal arm out to make sure the elevator stayed open.

"After you." Bucky gave him a childish smile, hair falling into his eyes. He didn't bother to push it out of his face, though, he just gestured toward the now open doors with his flesh hand as well.

"That, I understand." Loki chuckled softly. "Change is difficult to deal with, especially if it is a change that is unnecessary."

"But this change feels good." Bucky told him, pushing his hair out of his eyes and gesturing to both him and Loki.

"Sorry, that was cheesy." He giggled, then smiled warmly at Loki.

"Cheesy it may have been, but I agree." Loki chuckled happily. "Now, that coffee shop you had mentioned, would you mind leading?"

Bucky nodded happily. "Sure." Bucky hesitantly grasped Loki's hand with his flesh hand.

"This way." Bucky pulled him through seas of people, taking multiple turns until they got to the sidewalk directly across from the shop.

"We have to find a cross walk…" Bucky had let Loki go, looking around where they were in thought, his metal hand curled on top his mouth in thought.

Loki glanced over towards the nearest intersection, which wasn't too terribly far away.

"What about there?" He asked, pointing over at the crosswalk down the street.

Bucky nodded, starting towards it and beckoning for Loki to follow.

"I think we have to press the button to be able to go across the street." Bucky told him, pressing the button and waiting for the red hand to change to a white walking man.

"Can we not just walk when the cars move in the same direction as us?" Loki asked, slightly confused. That was what he had always done, as that was what he had seen most other people do. Even if the signal didn't pop up, as soon as the flow of cars changed, the people moved with them.

Bucky hesitated, looking at the cars that had changed direction just as Loki said and the big red hand. "Well…" Bucky bit his lip.

"Alright, come on then." Bucky stepped out into the street and immediately jumped backwards when a car honked loudly near them and the traffic changed again, driving in their way.

"I hate cars… so much…" Bucky breathed heavily, slightly pale.

Loki's brows furrowed in concern and he reached for Bucky's hand in the hopes of comforting him.

"I apologize." He mumbled quickly. "I hadn't thought the flow of traffic would change so quickly…"

The cars suddenly stopped rushing in front of them and the white walking man flashed.

"Finally…" Bucky breathed, then slowly put one foot on the street, shutting his eyes. When nothing honked at him or tried to run him over, he relaxed and caught Loki's hand, walking across the street.

Loki followed behind Bucky, glancing over at the stream of cars driving in the same direction they were walking.

"Here you go." Bucky swept his hand forward towards the entrance of the shop, named Marcy's.

He opened the door and held it for Loki, giving an uncomfortable smile as suddenly random people filtered in and out through the door he was holding open.

"Well…" Bucky gave a half smile at Loki.

"Thank you." Loki chimed, slipping through the door before anyone else did. "This is rather nice."

Bucky followed him in and went to the cashier. "What do you want, Lokes- er, Loki?" He asked, looking up at the menu.

He ordered a Green Tea Frappe and looked to Loki, waiting for what he wanted with his wallet out.

"A Chai Latte." He decided, glancing over the menu.

Bucky paid the woman and grimaced when she winked and flipped her hair before going to make their drinks.

"Uh… let's go find us a seat." Bucky suggested, giving a slightly uncomfortable smile to Loki.

Loki nodded in agreement, glancing around the cafe.

"Could we sit near the window?"

Bucky nodded his assent and looked around for an empty table near the window. He found one and motioned to it. "That one good?"

Loki nodded and began toward it, happy to have found a table near the window. It was a rather sunny day, and he loved the natural light of the sun as opposed to electric light.

"It's really nice outside, huh?" Bucky asked him, closing his eyes a little as the sun rays filtered through the window and splashed on his face.

"You doing good?" He asked Loki sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Mm hmm." The god confirmed, nodding and folding his hands in his lap as he stared out the window. After a moment, he shifted his gaze from the street outside over to Bucky, a little smile on his face. "What about you?"

Bucky smiled back at him, eyes opening and looking towards him. "I'm doing good as well." Bucky faltered. "So, about the kiss… Did I… well, did I do ok?" Bucky asked.

He hadn't kissed someone in a little over 70 years. He wasn't exactly 'in practice'.

Bucky smiled back at him, eyes opening and looking towards him. "I'm doing good as well." Bucky faltered. "So, about the kiss… Did I… well, did I do ok?" Bucky asked.

He hadn't kissed someone in a little over 70 years. He wasn't exactly 'in practice'.

"Yes, you did fine." Loki confirmed with another small nod and a chuckle, his smile growing just a bit.

Bucky relaxed. "Oh, good." The woman brought them their drinks instead of calling them to grab them.

For a moment, Bucky was a little confused, before dropping his head on the table. "She gave me her phone number…" He mumbled in exasperation.

Loki let out a small laugh.

"Well, at least she delivered our drinks with it." He joked, grabbing and taking a sip of his latte.

"Just so you know, I'm really loyal. No cheating on my part. You're the only one for me." Bucky smiled and sucked on the straw in his frappe.

"I promise the same." Loki assured him, sitting back comfortably in his chair.

Bucky smiled. Things were starting to look up. And he thought living in Avengers' Tower would be go horribly wrong.

**Ok, go check her out, and my 2 Tumblr blogs karrinegenesis and imaginetheships.**

**You should also go see the RP I'm having with Just Watch Me Fly called Mango Shaped Space.**


End file.
